


Better Call Frank

by CelticGHardy



Category: MythBusters RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Sherlock BBC fic meme. There's another explosion that matches Moritary's MO.</p>
<p>In San Fransisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Call Frank

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/575.html?thread=1221695) over on Sherlock BBC fic. Unfortunately, I got to the prompt when the post hit maximum. So, it ended up in prompt post six. Uh, [over here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4777.html?thread=13015465#t13015465), in case you want to read the comments. They're very nice ones.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the version of Sherlock that is being used here and I do not know or have met the MythBusters people. So, not mine in a millennium.

  


The next 'gas explosion' was in San Francisco. Unable to connect with the local police through Lestrade, (They told him nothing was wrong and that they knew who was behind it) they made their way over in a week.  
  
While going to the hotel they were staying out, they heard another particularly loud explosion. Switching the driver around, they pull into an abandoned building just off the road. Flames were spouting from open areas. Off to the side, they spotted several people standing behind a blast shield. And a few were holding cameras.  
  
Sherlock looked puzzled, or as puzzled as he would let on. John was the cautious one, moving over to the group. He grabbed their attention before asking, “Sorry, could you please tell me what you're doing?”  
  
One of the men (married, no children, multiple careers before settling) turned around to him. “We're setting a base control for a myth sent to us.”  
  
“A myth?” Sherlock mused, coming up to the group as well.  
  
One of the other guys (married, two children, majority of life in career, multiple injuries over the years, eyebrows uneven due to loss of one) started talking. “Someone sent us a theory that they didn't think that gas explosions over in London weren't actually gas explosions. So, we set up a gas explosion as a control and now we're testing one of the possibilities of the explosion,” he explained.  
  
The cameras that had been rolling on the explosion were now focused on the group and them. John vaguely remembered something from US troops he encountered. “You guys wouldn't be the Mythbusters, would you?” he tentatively inquired.  
  
“We are them, the Mythbusters,” the second one waved, “I'm Adam; that's Jamie.” He pointed to the other man next to him, who gave a slight wave.  
  
Sherlock kept watching the explosion with curiosity. “What are you attempting at the moment?” he questioned.  
  
“The first explosion happened in a residential building. We filled up this space with household items that are the most flammable to try and replicate the results,” Jamie stated. He was glancing at the reading off of a thermal camera screen. “Not getting hot enough.”  
  
“A gas explosion would never be able to get to the temperatures needed. Besides, it would just melt everything and not disintegrate it. What you want to use is...” Sherlock started. John, however, grabbed his upper arm and started pulling him to the cab before he could finish. “They should know what they're dealing with if they're going to perform the experiment perfectly,” he argued.  
  
“I don't need you getting any ideas from them and I don't need you giving them ideas,” he countered. He almost had him in the car before he escaped and ran back. “Sherlock!”  
  
He stopped about halfway to the team. “It wasn't a gas explosion. It was Semtex!” He ran back to the cab before John started yelling again.  
  
Adam and Jamie looked at the retreating couple. “Semtex?” Adam brought up.  
  
Jamie looked at him before pulling out his phone. “Better call Frank.”


End file.
